onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 276
Chapter 276 is titled "Shandia Rhythm". Cover Page Ace's Great Blackbeard Search Vol. 4: "Found One". Short Summary Wyper tries to continue to fight Enel, but is unable to and Enel attacks him. Zoro attacks Enel, but is easily defeated by him. Wyper gets up, but Enel defeats him in a single attack. Nami decides to go with Enel in order to survive. Long Summary Wyper falls to his knees in shock, unable to fathom that Enel could have revived himself from such a powerful attack. He begins to feel the recoil from using the Reject Dial in his right arm, as Enel taunts him. Wyper is affronted at the casual use of his name, explaining that he is a descendant of the Shandia warriors that defended this place 800 years ago. Reiterating how his people have searched tirelessly for these ruins for 400 years, he manages to stand back to his feet. Enel proceeds to knock him off his feet with this staff, breaking off his Jet Dials that contained the Kairoseki in the process. Enel commends him for being able to stand again after using the Reject Dial, but asserts that the Shandia is still no match for him. Banging one of the drums on his back with his staff, Enel creates an extremely large bird made purely out of 30 million volts of electricity. The bird pierces Wyper directly through the torso, causing a trememdous electric shock that puts the warrior down yet again. Zoro decides to take advantage of the opportunity to go for the Kairoseki. Enel quickly notices his advance however, and taps a different drum on his back. This creates another very large creature in electrical form, this time resembling a giant wolf. The beast charges and "bites" into Zoro, incapacitating him with an extremely powerful surge of electricity. Nami sits in disbelief that even Zoro could be taken down so easily, and surmises that Enel will kill them all. He takes a step towards her, but to his surprise Wyper has once again risen to his feet. Enel inquires as to why Wyper is so persistent, considering that he's the only one left alive at the moment, and that the entire island will be falling down from the sky. Wyper defiantly replies that it is all for his ancestors, leading Nami to wonder about his persistence as well. Standing with his body still smoking, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, Wyper remembers a time from his childhood that the Shandia Chief called him to his hut. The chieftain tells Wyper that his ancestor, Kalgara, had another yet unrevealed reason for taking back their home. This reason also happened to be Kalgara's greatest regret. Back in the present, Enel has amassed an an extremely large concentration of electricity directly above Wyper. As Wyper looks up in horror, Enel releases "God's Judgement"; an electric release so powerful that it blows a huge crater in the ground, while producing shockwaves strong enough to blow away the limp bodies of Enel's victims. Now in absolute horror, Nami makes it to Robin and Zoro's bodies just as Enel steps behind her. Out of fear for ending up like her comrades, she asks Enel to take her with him. Enel decides to comply, adding that people who don't give in to their fear annoy him. Nami uneasily agrees, hoping to not incite any further anger from him. Conis has made it to within viewing distance of Angel Island on her waver. In the town itself on Lovely Street, the White Berets announce to the townspeople that the Straw Hats and Gan Fall are on the run. They ask that anyone who has spotted these "criminals" report directly to them, as they shall be protecting Enel and his priests. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Enel defeats Zoro and Wyper. *Nami goes with Enel in order to survive. *Wyper is revealed to be the direct descendant of a Shandia ancestor named Kalgara. **Kalgara had a yet unrevealed deep regret, which also fuels the Shandia's desire to reclaim their home. *The drums on Enel's back are revealed to be able to create extremely large animals out of electricity. Characters Anime Episodes *Episode 181 (p. 2-17) *Episode 182 (p. 17-18) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 276 de:SHANDIA RHYTHM it:Capitolo 276